The instant invention relates generally to exercise devices and more specifically it relates to an upper body exercising apparatus.
Numerous exercise devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to strengthen various body muscles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,529,347 to Mohler et al.; 4,483,533 to Mangiapane; 4,629,186 to Aldridge and 5,016,874 to Boardman all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.